Kanōsei
by Oozora no Hono
Summary: Hating his life as the young Prince and heir to the kingdom Cielo, Sawada Tsunayoshi disappears. His kingdom searches all over for him but to no avail. Was he kidnapped? No. But they don't know that. So what is his real goal? Only he knows. "I want to start a life of my own, to live freely and independently, to walk on a path created by my own hands."- Tsunayoshi. Fantasy AU
1. Prologue

Kanōsei

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Prologue

_The Kingdom of Cielo can be seen floating in the sky, far above the earth. It watches over the kingdoms of Terra and Mare and coexists with the land of Arcobaleno. Not many can see it; only those who are chosen are granted sight. But those who inhabit this land are powerful beings capable of bringing either life or death. _

_Currently, the heir to the throne is the young Prince Tsunayoshi, son of the King's closest advisor and the great upon great grandson of the first King, Giotto. He is adored by everyone—from the Council of Elders to the townsfolk of Cielo. Everyone sees him as the next King, which, he is. But sometimes, fate intervenes, either causing destruction or maybe something a little… different._

* * *

"Prince Tsunayoshi!"

"Where is Prince Tsunayoshi?"

"He's not in the kitchen, and he's not in the throne room!"

"I can't find him either? Have you checked his quarters?"

"Yes, what about balcony?"

"He's not there. What about with Mistress Nana? He's usually with her."

"Not today, her Mistress was in the royal garden earlier but the young Prince isn't there with her."

"Has anyone gone to stables?"

"No."

"Check there. The rest can search the castle grounds from head to toe."

* * *

"Have you found him?" A quite yet strong voice echoed off the golden walls of the palace.

"No, your Highness. We've searched high and low but he hasn't shown up anywhere." A guard was bowing deeply with his hands at his sides. He was reporting to the King on the whereabouts of Prince Tsunayoshi who had been missing for the past day.

"Hmm, then I fear the worse. Has anyone reported mysterious figures today? Or hostile individuals on the castle grounds?"

"No, your Highness. There have been none."

"I see, this might be even worse than I thought. Please station guards at every entrance and exit including the underground passageways. I want a patrol of 100 men search the forest and town. I fear that Tsunayoshi has been kidnapped."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Somewhere far away, a young boy dressed in black made his way through churning river. In the distance, he could hear the rough shouting of castle guards and their hounds, tracking his scent. He smiled to himself. They wouldn't find him. No, he had made sure of that. Despite how the cold water made him miserable, it would also effectively wash away his scent.

He had made sure to research escapades and survival methods before putting his plan into action. If he had been a regular citizen of Cielo then it would have been ten times harder than it had been already. But being a prince had its quirks. He had access to documents, files, scrolls, and books that a normal person would never even have dreamed of.

Yes, they would never find him with the infallible noses of the hounds. And hopefully, they would never, ever find him.

The freezing water froze him to the bone but his eyes were filled with determination. That's right, he was no longer 'Prince Sawada Tsunayoshi,' heir to the Cielo Kingdom.' No, he was just 'Tsuna.' Thrown away was his past in Cielo. Now, he would lead a new life and shape it with own hands.

* * *

**Kanōsei means possibilities**

**A/N: So? Good? Bad? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Timeline: 10 days after his escape. Currently, Tsuna is 7.**

* * *

Tree branches whipped across his face, slashing at his face and clothes, over-sized roots jutted out to trip him, bushes blocked his path, and vermin waited to be flattened. Even so, the run itself was exhilarating. He was free. And by no means was he ready to give it up.

Castle life had always been stuffy, boring, and horribly unbearable—apart from learning how to cook. But that was leading up to his escape. After all, why escape into the wild only to die of hunger the next day?

Tsuna had been living in the Eastern Forest for about ten days, give or take. It wasn't bad and it was definitely better that learning how to act like a fancy, snotty-nosed Prince.

'_Keep your back straight'_ this, _'never avert your eyes'_ that! Gosh was it intolerable but that all had changed. Yes, he could do anything he wanted: climb trees (he sucked but practice could make perfect), swim in the lake, hunt game (not that he had anything to hunt animals with, but he made do with a set of knives), and just act plain wild.

Currently, Tsuna was heading to the closest town. Going by a mental map, it shouldn't be too far, maybe a mile or so from where he was. In his jacket pocket, he heard the stolen—no correction, they were his so he had a right to them—coins jingle. The money wouldn't last him, but it would get him through the first stages of life outside the palace gates.

He was planning to stock up on food during his stay in town. If his calculations were correct, the word of his "kidnapping" shouldn't have spread this far yet. Neither would the townsfolk recognize his face, they have only heard of his title. So basically, he was safe.

Finally, the signs of life began to show through the thick trees. Scents of freshly baking bread wafted through the air. Nearby, fishermen were heading home with a day's catch. In surprise, the brunet looked up to the sky and noted the setting Sun. Apparently, the trees let in very little sunlight making time seem to remain at a standstill. He had lost track of it. Not that it mattered much.

Using his nose as a guide, he followed the sweet aroma of bread. It would be a nice change of pace after days of small mice and berries. Actually, he really should pick up a small job during his stay. Money would always be welcome and he wasn't used to running out of it, being a prince and all. I mean, seriously, he used to have tons of money at his dispense.

The smell was getting stronger now. His mouth was watering in anticipation of tasting it already. At last, a small shop came in sight and he dashed in. Inside, bread of different varieties, shapes and sizes greeted him. He walked up to the counter and pressed his face to the shiny glass, taking in all the types of bread.

His stomach growled.

"Why gudday young man, what can I do fur ya'?"

A little disgusted by the poor language, Tsuna peered upwards to see the hairy face of a chubby man.

"W-what d-do you rec-recommend?" He silently cursed himself for stuttering. That should have disappeared years ago! But in the unfamiliar environment, it was expected to turn up sooner or later.

"Hmm, lessee. My customers like the sweet rolls. But the regula' loaves sell fine too."

"I-I see. I'll just take a whole loaf then."

"That's all?"

"Y-yes." The brunet handed the man a silver coin, which was returned with a tightly packaged loaf of bread. "Thank you sir."

"No problem. Come back agin' some time."

Tsuna headed out the door and stepped onto the street. It had grown dark fast. The Sun had sunken completely down the sky, replacing itself with a silvery moon, and stars were beginning to twinkle. The air was cold but not so much that he would freeze.

Leisurely, he made his way down the dirt road, slowly unwrapping the bread. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him, watching him intently. He walked on, hopefully showing no signs of knowing about his stalker.

He kept an ear trained on behind him. Eventually, he heard the telltale signs of someone following him. The footsteps were in stop and go patters but they were there, no doubt.

Thinking fast, he turned the nearest corner and broke into a run. His heart was pounding against his chest and his feet pattered loudly against the dirt. Was he causing too much noise? He hoped not. He would attract too much attention that way—an easy target.

Before he could react, he was unceremoniously tackled to the ground. He let out a grunt of pain as he landed harshly on his side. The fall loosened his grip on his bread and he watched it leap out of his grip and fall to the _dirty_ ground. Good thing most of it was still covered.

On top, his attacker roughly held his wrists behind his back and smashed his face to the earth.

"Hand over your money." Came the sharp demand. The voice was scratchy and hoarse as if it hadn't been used in years.

"I don't have any."

"Don't lie to me. I just saw you pay for that loaf of bread back there." The voice growled angrily. "Now hand it over."

"Well I can't when my hands are bound like this." The brunet grumbled.

"Fine, fine." The person released one of his hands while the other remained firmly behind his back.

From the grip, Tsuna could tell this person was around his height, maybe more, maybe less. But either way, he was going down. He twisted his captured hand in the attacker's grip. His opponent's arm was turned the wrong way so he let go right away to prevent a broken arm. Once free, the brunet whirled around and swept his legs under his attacker's feet, effectively toppling him over. A dark hood shadowed his enemy's face. The rest of his body was also cloaked in black. But, when he fell, the hood caught air and lifted upwards, revealing the identity of the mysterious person.

Tsuna jumped back and scooped up his bread. He got ready to make a run for it but froze when he stared at the gaunt, tiny figure before him. Yes, he had been right in his assumption of the person's height. But he never expected him to look… well… like _this. _

"What're you staring at?" The boy growled, his emerald-green eyes shining defiantly in the gloom. In the light of the moon, his hair seemed to reflect liquid silver…unless it actually was that color.

"I… uh… don't know."

The boy scoffed. "Then are you finished? If so, you can go away. I won't attack you anymore." He pulled his hood back over his head and pushed himself into a sitting position, only to fall back down when his ankle gave way underneath him. His jaw visibly clenched and his eyes squeezed tightly shut as if to block out the pain.

"A-are you okay?" The brunet rushed to the boy's side in worry.

"Yes, now go away."

Tsuna huffed then clicked his tongue. "It sure doesn't look like it. You better thank me later on, usually I wouldn't help someone like you but I'll make an exception."

"I don't need your help." The boy retorted, but his voice wavered ever so slightly. "I can manage quite fine by myself."

"Sorry, but I can't just let a poor soul wander the streets like a helpless rat. Now show me where it hurts."

"I am not a rat!" The boy exclaimed indignantly, his face screwed up with anger.

Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Obviously but it's just a term we noblemen like to use." Immediately, he clapped a hand over his mouth. He made a big mistake.

Thankfully, the boy didn't hear the latter part of the sentence, only hearing the first word and then shutting everything else out. "Fine! I'm not a street rat. Now for the last time, leave me alone."

Exasperated, the brunet smacked a hand over what he thought was the injured ankle, earning a squeak of pain from the recipient. Then, he took a strip of cloth from his shirt and tied it firmly around the ankle, placing two planks of what looked like wood underneath in order to keep the bone straight.

The whole time, the boy stayed silent, staring intently at a nearby shack.

Satisfied that his work was finished, Tsuna began to walk away. But something held him back. He turned his head to look at the boy once more who was still sitting on the ground, looking like he could burn holes through the side of the shack. But to no avail, of course.

Something in him felt pity for the boy while the other part told him to hold his head up and walk away. He noticed the undernourished look the boy sported as well as the dirty, torn-up clothes and long, matted hair. After ages of just staring, he finally gave up and tossed his loaf of bread over to the boy who picked it up and stared at him in surprise.

"I don't need it." Tsuna replied curtly. "It looks like you could use some food and I can always get another one."

"Th-thank you." The voice was quivering in an emotion that the brunet couldn't identify. But sure had this boy gone through a major mood-swing.

The wonders of free food.

"No need to thank me. It was just on a whim."

Tsuna tore his gaze away from the boy and ordered his feet to move. They obeyed and he made is way down the deserted street. Normally, an ex-Prince yet a Price at heart wouldn't do that for a lesser peasant like that boy. But how could he not when the boy looked so hauntingly similar to his Great-uncle, G?

* * *

**A/N: Questions right? Shoot, I'll answer them to the best of my ability but be warned, there might be spoilers in my replies. I hope everything wasn't too confusing, but do keep in mind that Tsuna was a Prince so some royalty-habits might show once and a while.**

**Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

Tsuna could hardly stifle another sigh when he caught a shadow slinking after him. It stuck to the shadows like glue, but Tsuna had a very good idea of what this "shadow" was.

Ever since that night, he had officially gained a stalker. The brunet had been staying in town for at least three days now and within that period of time, Tsuna had never been left alone.

By the end of the day, he was finally fed up with the nonstop stalking so he whipped around and called into the darkness the buildings casted.

"I know you've been following me, you can come out."

After a few seconds of debating whether or not it was a good idea to show his or her identity, the figure stepped out from where he was hiding, revealing a short boy wearing a black cloak and startling silver hair.

"How long?"

"How long what?" Tsuna asked, putting a pleasant smile on his face.

"You know what I mean," the boy growled, his green eyes shining fiercely, "how long have you known that I've been following you?"

"Hmm." Tsuna tapped his chin in a mock thinking position. "Ever since you were in your mama's womb."

His only reply was a scathing glare.

"Ok, ok, I give." Tsuna held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Ever since you started, three days ago."

For a second, the boy's glare faltered but it was back before Tsuna could notice. He grinned mischievously, "Nope, that's wrong. Four days, I started the night we met, leading up to today makes four."

"That doesn't count!" Tsuna pouted, earning a reproaching glare from the other.

"It does too!"

"Fine, whatever you say, mister. Now, leave me alone, I'd like to live my life in peace, without someone who tails me day and night."

A bright red blush tinted the silveret's cheeks and he averted his eye uncomfortably. "I-I just wanted to thank you for the bread…again."

"No problem, as a King, I'd do anything for my—" Tsuna stopped short again, catching himself. He'd have to get rid of this habit!

Not seeming to notice due to severe embarrassment, the boy spoke up one more time. "I don't like being in debt so tell me something you want done and then I'll be gone."

"Sorry, but I don't need anything. Like I said, I'm in full control of my life now and I don't plan on having any help." Tsuna sniffed and turned to walk away.

"What do you mean, 'full control'? You're an orphan right?" The boy sounded unsure of himself, as if he was reluctant to ask any more.

Tsuna almost tripped but he regained his balance. "That's right, I'm an orphan, call me anything you want." He was lying through his teeth, he _did_ have a family to go back to, he just didn't want to go back.

"I have a mother…"

"No duh you have a mother, everyone does." Tsuna scowled, trying painfully to block out the picture of his smiling mom.

"I-I… she's sick and I need to help her."

Tsuna paused. No, he was no longer a Prince; he couldn't do anything to help.

"She's dying! And, and I don't want to lose her."

The brunet felt his emotions falter. He didn't want to lose his mother either. If he could, he would have taken her with him. But she was actually content with palace life; there was no way he would take her away from that. He would cause her unhappiness.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything." Tsuna resumed walking.

"Please." The boy pleaded, desperation clearly showing in his voice, "lend me some money, I promise I'll find a way to pay you back! I've already saved up, I only need a little more, please!"

"No." Tsuna said with finality. "Find someone else to help you." With that, he walked away, never catching the heart-broken look that the boy had on his face.

* * *

That same night, Tsuna lay down on the outskirts of town. He slipped his hand under his jacket and took out a heavy pouch, jingling with coins. Slowly, he pulled on the strings to loosen the bindings and let the coins fall into his palm. He began to sort them into piles based on their worth. When finished, he had a total of thirty-four bronze coins, twenty silver coins, and fifty-seven gold. He had saved up, obviously.

It was enough to last him for a good, say, several fortnights and maybe even more if he was careful. But he was to give away either half or maybe even more, then he would be in a bind. Of course, he could make it through by eating berries and plants. Eventually, he'd even find a small job.

Making up his mind, he stood up and headed into town. This would be the last time he would play as the nice guy.

Figuring that the boy would be hanging out near the village clinic, he headed over there, making sure that the money was secure in his pocket. It was dark, and he used the moonlight to guide his path. The still, deathly silent village gave him the creeps. He was used to noise, either from the guards or servants. Even so, something told him that something was going to happen. And it wouldn't be pretty.

The trip was short and he arrived at the town's doctor without any problems. He glanced around to look for shining silver hair but didn't catch anything. So, he entered the clinic to ask someone who was there.

"It's night, laddie, what're you here for?" A stocky man from behind a desk looked up at him, peering through his spectacles.

"Umm, have you seen a small boy about this tall?" Tsuna held up his hand to an approximate height. "With silver hair and green eyes?"

"Oh, you mean little Hayato?"

Tsuna nodded, quite sure that it was the same person as the one he described.

"Hmm, he's been around. Haven't seen him at all today. Usually he likes to stay by his mum. She's sick, y'know, I'm not sure if I can save her."

Tsuna nodded his head again. "Oh, I see. So you haven't seen him at all?"

The man shook his head. "Sorry laddie, I haven't."

"Alright, thanks. Do you by chance know where he lives?"

"Nope, pretty secretive, that boy is. Not to mention protective. His mum's a pretty lady, many men come after her."

"Thanks again mister." Tsuna pushed the oak doors open and resumed his search. He took the backstreets this time, feeling that if he were anywhere, it would be pickpocketing people where the eye couldn't see.

But, after hours, he still couldn't find the silveret. It was close to midnight and he was getting tired. He might as well score the roads one last time before heading in for the night. There was always morning.

At last, with the silveret nowhere to be found, Tsuna began his trek to the forest. Then he stopped. He could hear some rough shouting not too far away. Most of the voices sounded old while one sounded young…exactly like the one he was looking for.

He headed to the noises, unwanted worry beginning to build up.

"Back off brat, there's no way in h*ll that we'll hand over our money peacefully."

"B*stards! Let me go!"

One of the men laughed.

Tsuna could smell his breath from where he was; it was filled with the sour stench of alcohol.

"As if brat, you wander into our territory, you abide by our rules. Now, I hear your mother's a really pretty gal."

"Don't you dare touch my mother, d*mn it!"

"Shut your mouth, brat. You're annoying me." There was the sound of a fist connecting with flesh then silence.

A fight. Yes, that's what it was. Tsuna didn't want to get involved. No way, fighting was scary and Tsuna always ended up getting beaten. He mentally apologized and turned on his heel. But a sharp cry of fury stopped him in his tracks.

"Get off of me you brat! Let go!"

Tsuna turned around just in time to see the boy leap on one of the men and begin to land punches on the man's face. He didn't get far, though, when another man grabbed him from behind and held his arms back. The other man got up and took the boy by his collar and harshly threw him to the ground.

The boy cried out in pain as a loud crack resounded through the night.

Forgetting his previous worries, Tsuna rushed over and leaped onto the nearest man. The momentum of his jump caused the man to tumble to the ground. Tsuna made sure that his foot was planted on the man's skull because when his head met the ground, a satisfying crunch could be heard. He'd have a crooked nose for the rest of his life. That is, unless it already had been broken.

Then, Tsuna turned to the next man who was holding up a gun. Relying on the memories of his days in the palace, Tsuna fell and rolled forward, used his roll to leap to his feet and grabbed the man's arm that was holding the gun. With a sharp twist, he broke the man's wrist and he dropped the gun. Tsuna caught it and clicked it into safety mode. While the man was blinded with pain, Tsuna gave a second to think. He smirked.

Whirling around, he swung his leg upwards, connecting with the other man's place-where-the-sun-doesn't-shine. The man let out a high-pitched cry then fell to the ground, rolling in the dirt.

Looking back at the man whose wrist he cracked, Tsuna punched upwards, hitting the man in the chin. He was sent backwards and landed in the dust with a thump.

Still in his hand, Tsuna expertly twirled the gun.

"Y-you saved me."

Tsuna almost dropped the gun. He forgot that about that boy. He cleared his throat. "So, you're name's Hayato?"

"Y-you saved me." He repeated slowly, as if he had never heard of the term before.

"I suppose." Tsuna scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

A change seemed to overcome the boy. He scrambled into a bowing position and touched his head to the floor. "My deepest apologies for attacking you before, I promise to make it up."

"It's fine already. Now here, I have something for you." Tsuna reached under his jacked to pull out the bag of coins. "Here, this should be enough."

The pouch landed in front of the boy's head with a dull thud. They boy looked at it in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, now go help your mother." Tsuna replied.

The boy was silent before speaking again. "Come with me, I'll show her to you. I'm sure she'd love seeing a new face."

"Sorry, but I'd have to decline."

But the boy wouldn't listen. He grabbed the brunet's hand and pulled him all the way back to the clinic, clutching the bag of coins like a lifeline. They finally stopped, inside the shack, panting from the run.

"Why hello again laddie, I see you found Hayato." The man came out from a room, wiping his hands on his shirt.

"Sir, what are you doing, still awake?" Tsuna asked. It was the middle of the night after all.

The man immediately took on a grave look and shook his head. "I'm sorry Hayato, there was nothing I could do."

Hayato gave a sharp intake of breath, dropped the coins and rushed into the room that the doctor had come out of. Dread filling his heart, Tsuna looked at the man who gave him a sad look then walked away.

Tsuna chose to follow Hayato, picking the bag up again.

In the room, the silveret was leaning over a bed, gripping a women's hand tightly. His body was wracked with sobs and tears flowed from his eyes, landing on the bed in wet stains.

Tsuna moved further into the room but Hayato didn't seem to notice. The brunet peered over Hayato's head and caught a glimse of an ashen face, cold, and deathly pale. Long, silvery hair spread out to her sides. Her mouth was set in a slight frown, as if something had made her sad. Her body was still, and no heartbeat moved her chest, no matter how hard Hayato shook her, trying to open her eyes once more.

Throwing his body across his mother's Hayato wailed, "She's dead, we're too late, she's dead!"

Moving closer to the grief-stricken boy, Tsuna slowly pulled him away from his mother's body. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Was all he could say. "I should have helped you sooner." Tsuna rubbed soothing circles across Hayato's back who was still shaking in sobs.

In the doorway, the doctor could only look away from the scene.

Hugging the mourning boy close, Tsuna felt wet, salty tears drip onto his clothing. But he didn't care. Tsuna stared at Hayato's mother one more time before closing his eyes and turning his head away shamefully.

"It's all my fault."

* * *

**A/N: OOC? Well, this is AU so expect it. But I'm trying to keep them in character for the most part. Anyways, tell me what you think.**

**Btw, I'm working on 'The Flame of Two Skies' (it's about time huh?) now so look out for it.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"_The Vongola Famiglia is always the ally of the weak." -Elena_

* * *

_"It's all my fault."_ Tsuna whispered.

Hayato rounded on him. "No, it's not! Don't blame yourself for my…my helplessness! I-I should have done something sooner." Then he sighed dejectedly, "I'm a terrible son."

Suddenly, Tsuna was fueled with rage. "Don't think that way Hayato! Your mother— even though I have never met her— I know she'd be proud of you. Your mother wants to say 'thank you' for trying your best to save her, I can feel it with my intuition."

Tsuna's eyes were so full on honesty that Hayato had to look away. "But she died!" He sobbed, "She died and I did nothing to help."

"But you did." Tsuna said softly, "You gathered money to support her, to buy her medicine. But I-I was the one who did nothing." He stared at the motionless body that lay just beyond Hayato. If only he hadn't been so selfish. He should have just given away all his money on the spot. If he had, maybe it wouldn't have been too late.

Hayato looked like he might object but Tsuna silenced him with a look that told him to just listen.

The brunet lifted his head to stare at the ceiling. "Say, Hayato, if you were a king, would you make sure your kingdom was lively and thriving? Or would you leave it tattered in pieces, and wasting away?"

"I'd help it of course!" Hayato growled, his green eyes regaining a little bit of its spark. "What kind of king would I be if I killed all my citizens?"

Tsuna smiled when an idea hit him, "Then come with me, Hayato. We'll protect this kingdom and make sure it never falls. We'll protect those in need and destroy those who seek bloodshed." Tsuna paused to think.

"We can call ourselves the Vongola. We are the clam, the pure white shell that protects its precious pearl."

Hayato was speechless. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes were stretched wide in either excitement, wonder, or disbelief. When he regained his composure, he closed his eyes and said in a voice barely below a whisper.

"I'll join under a few conditions."

Tsuna nodded his head to show he was listening.

"I want to have a purpose in life. I don't want to be a somebody who is looked down upon by others. I want to be someone who people can trust, to depend on in times of hardship."

He opened his eyes and glared fiercely at Tsuna.

"And last, trust me that no one will end up like…like my mother." He choked on the last word from raw emotion but he cleared his throat and forged ahead. "We will always be there for families, they should never und up torn apart by grief."

Tsuna felt a genuine smile light up his face. He had never smiled like this before, not even when he lived in the palace grounds, it seemed.

"Then it's a promise, the Vongola will _never_ go back on their word." Tsuna extended his hand to Hayato. "Let's forget about our pasts and differences and bury them deep within our hearts. No longer are we friends…"

With a teary grin, Hayato accepted Tsuna's hand. He wasn't alone anymore.

"…We are family."

* * *

**That night, a legend was born.**

* * *

Mini-omake: _Titles_

"Hey, Capo*, how did you come up with the name 'Vongola'?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know, I think I had some fresh clam the other day. I guess some sort of thoughts about it were somehow in my mind."

"Oh, I see."

"By the way, what's with the 'Capo' title?"

"Well, since you're the one who created the Vongola, you should be the boss!"

"No, no, Hayato. I'm just 'Tsuna,' just plain old Tsuna."

"No! It would be disrespectful to call you anything other that Capo!"

"Please?"

"I'm sorry, but no!"

"Fine."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Say, Hayato. This is an order, my very first command as your boss. Ready?"

A vigorous nod was his answer.

"Good. Now, call me 'Tsuna' from here on out."

"N-no! I mustn't, I'll have to disobey your order. I'm just your subordinate, I can't possibly!"

"Remember Hayato, we're family now. No objections."

"Y-you're wish is my command, Tsu-Tsuna."

"_Hayato."_

"O-of c-course, T-Tuna." Immediately, Hayato clapped a hand over his mouth. He flushed red in embarrassment. "I-I mean Tsuna… It was a slip of the tongue, I swear!"

Tsuna sighed. "That'll do."

* * *

**Capo: Boss in Italian**

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter will be the first of the 'Rise of the Vongola' Arc. I know it was short but I tried my best to lengthen it. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**I must say, after I wrote this whole scene down then typed it up; I found it very similar to the exchange between Daemon and Tsuna during the end of the Shimon Arc. So I went back and looked at it and I picked out some quotes. Can anyone find them?**

**Oh yeah! I was looking at all the reviews then I noticed that there were 27. Familiar, anyone?**

**Leave a review on your way out!**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"_Hey, when you want to cry, just cry until the tears are gone. It's ok to cry. It's ok to understand we're not strong, because we'll become stronger…"_

* * *

A fluffy brown head of hair popped up from the sparkling blue surf with a refreshed gasp.

"Ahh~!" Tsuna shook his head to fling away the crystal beads of liquid. "Come on Hayato! The water feels good! If you dive far enough, you can see the clouds underneath us!"

"Really? But, if I might ask, how can you hold your breath so long?"

"Hm? I dunno, I've been swimming for my whole life."

"Oh."

"Well Hayato? Come on!"

The silveret just shook his head and sighed. Tsuna frowned. Ever since the funeral, he had been acting depressed no matter what Tsuna tried to do.

* * *

_Tsuna and Hayato watched as they lifted the casket into the River of Clouds. Slowly, it drifted away, becoming nothing more than a dark speck on the cloudscape._

_Above them, more clouds were gathering, think with rain._

_Already the townsfolk who had known Lavina, Hayato's mother had shed their tears, offered their condolences and left. When everyone was gone except Tsuna and Hayato, it began to rain. Steadily at first then an all-out downpour._

_Hayato looked down, his bangs shadowing his eyes. His body began to tremble and Tsuna couldn't tell if it was from the chill or if he was crying._

_Suddenly, he looked up and shouted to the sky. "You don't understand my pain!" Then he fell to the muddy ground, tears—or rain—streaming down his face._

_To the side, movement caught Tsuna's eye and he turned around to see a soggy boy holding a soaked bouquet of flowers._

"_Hey." The boy managed a smile._

"_Hey yourself." Tsuna replied, moving protectively in front of the defenseless Hayato just in case the boy was a threat. _

"_A loved one died?" The boy guessed, nodding to Hayato._

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh, I see. I'm here for my parents. They died a few fortnights ago. This is for them." He held up the flowers, drooping sadly from the weight of the water. He made his way over to the flowing river of clouds and tossed it into their fluffy depths._

"_Well, see ya' around." The boy's lips lifted upward slightly but the smile looked half-hearted. Then, he began his retreat._

"_See ya.'" Tsuna echoed, only having half-listened to the conversation._

"_The name's Takeshi by the way." The boy turned back around, hazel eyes shining warmly for the first time since their meeting. "What's yours?"_

"_Tsu-Tsuna." The brunet whispered. Then he motioned to the other and a little louder he said: "and this is Hayato."_

"_Tuna and Hayato? Well I'll keep an eye out for you back in town." With that, they boy disappeared within the foliage, his raven black hair blending perfectly into the murky darkness._

"_I-it's Tsuna." The brunet sighed. "Not Tuna." Squatting next to Hayato, he murmured into his ear._

"_C'mon Hayato, we'll catch a cold like this. Let's go." Gently, Tsuna took his friend's icy hand and pulled him up._

_Together and dripping wet, they slowly walked back to town._

* * *

Tsuna sunk into the watery depths and let out a big breath. Suddenly, the water didn't feel as good anymore. It seemed to have dropped to a freezing temperature. Bubble escaped his lips and floated to the surface where they exploded with dozens of 'pops.'

When he resurfaced, he was near the shore. He climbed out of the water and walked over to his friend.

"Remember, Hayato, what I said to you that day?"

Hayato nodded solemnly.

"Then why aren't you happy? Smile" Tsuna spread his mouth wide as an example. When the silveret just stared blankly at him, Tsuna picked his cheeks and pulled them up. Hayato's mouth was stretched upwards into a smile but his face showed an unhappy scowl.

With a tired breath, Tsuna let go of Hayato's cheeks. "Keep in mind Hayato, we are a family and families depend on each other. We smile together, we laugh together, we confide in each other and most of all, we enjoy the times we spend together. Don't bottle up your feelings; let them out for a change. You'll feel better, believe me."

Hayato looked like he wanted to say something but then he averted his gaze and sealed his mouth.

Despite that, the brunet was quite sure that he had gotten through to his friend. So, he got up and began to pack up their things. "We'll head back to town for the rest of the day but we'll have to move on to the next town tomorrow morning. It's time the Vongola got into action."

* * *

That night, as they slept in the outskirts of town, Tsuna heard a quiet sobbing coming from his neighboring tree. Tomorrow would be all better.

* * *

In the morning, Tsuna woke up to the sweet chirping of birds. Climbing down from his tree, he stretched his sore libs. Looking up, Hayato was still in his tree, sleeping soundly. The brunet smiled, he would let Hayato sleep a little longer—he deserved it.

He began to prepare their breakfast, taking some eggs and frying them over a small fire. By the time it was ready, Hayato still hadn't woken up. So, deciding that he should go to town and stock up on supplies, Tsuna quickly ate his portion and set off.

On the way to the village supply shop, he came across a small flower shop. Captured by their beauty and fresh aroma, Tsuna stopped and peered inside.

A small, downy white Gardenia, and it's perfect contrast, a deep red Zinnia caught his eye. It would be the perfect gift for Hayato. Mind set, he entered the shop and headed towards the two flowers.

"Yoh."

Tsuna jumped at the voice and spun around.

"Tuna right? Told you we'd see each other again."

"Takeshi." Tsuna nodded, "fancy meeting you here."

"Haha! That sounds like what those royal folks say. 'G'day Madame, what can I do for ya?' 'Oh, why thank you. I'd fancy a cup of tea, hint of cream please.'" The boy mimicked a conversation of a wealthy aristocrat perfectly. Then he added, "You're not one of them are you?"

"No." Tsuna stated firmly, in his head he said: _'Not anymore.'_

"Haha, thought so. Anyways, what are you doing here?" Takeshi asked curiously.

"I, um, am getting a gift for a friend."

"Hm, that's nice." Takeshi distractedly walked over to where the bouquets were sitting innocently. He fingered the flowers and sniffed them, finally deciding on a small but colorful on.

Silently, Tsuna wondered if it was more flowers for his lost ones.

Takeshi walked over to the counter to pay, setting down the flowers and checking the price. When he saw it, he winced and subconsciously fingered his pocket.

Behind the counter, the shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Another one sonny? I won't stop you from buying it but, how many are you gonna' buy?"

Takeshi shrugged. "I'll stop when I forget."

"Your parents? Now son, it's been over a month. It's time to let go."''

"But I can't." Takeshi sniffed sadly, "I've forgotten their voices, and their faces. But I will never let the memories—our times spent together—fade. The God of Life decided to take them away, but does that mean every part of them has to disappear?"

"Son—"

Takeshi laughed bitterly. "Maybe I should just die, that way, I'll meet them wherever they are resting, that way, I'll never forget them, they'll be with me—forever."

Having eavesdropped on the entire conversation, Tsuna decided it was time to intervene. It was time for the Vongola's first mission. Quickly, he plucked the two flowers and faced over to the clerk.

"Mister, I'd like to buy these."

"Sure thing, jus' gimme' a second."

"Just ring it up please and I'll be off."

The man put a hand to his head in exasperation but did what he was asked. While he was totaling up the price, Tsuna leaned over and whispered into Takeshi's ear.

"Meet me on the cliff overhanging the town over to the west." With that, he plopped the coins on the counter and grabbed the flowers and ran back to Hayato with amazing speed.

* * *

Hayato was still sleeping by the time he got back. So, Tsuna scaled up the tree and shook him to wake him up.

"Later." Hayato mumbled.

"There is no later, c'mon and wake up, we've got our first client!"

Hayato bolted right up and almost fell out of the tree but Tsuna steadied him. "Client? You mean for the Vongola?"

Tsuna bobbed his head excitedly. "That's right, now hurry!"

Hayato slid down the trunk with Tsuna following. He gobbled down his breakfast and was ready to go within a blink of an eye.

Tsuna almost chuckled; he was acting much different from yesterday. "Umm, Hayato, before we go, I need to give you something."

"What is it, Tsuna? Time's a ticking!"

"Settle down, it'll be real quick." Tsuna picked the two flowers from his pocket and handed them to Hayato. "The white one is a Gardenia and the red one is a Zinnia. I thought they might suit you."

Hayato's eyes grew teary and Tsuna's heart dropped. Did he hurt his feelings?

But instead, Hayato gave him a gratified smile. "Thank you, I'll treasure them with all my heart. And even when they wilt, I'll keep them safely tucked away."

Tsuna smiled back in relief. "Well then, let's go."

By the time they reached the cliff, Tsuna could make out a tiny figure standing frighteningly close to the edge. Squinting, Tsuna recognized the dark black hair and the tall frame. It was Takeshi.

Worried, Tsuna left Hayato's side and ran over to the figure, the latter calling out to him in surprise.

"Sorry Hayato, just wait there for now!" Tsuna called over his shoulder. He picked up speed and finally came to a halt, panting heavily from the run. Hayato was still standing obediently where Tsuna had left him.

"T-Takeshi, w-what a-ar-are you d-doing?" Tsuna asked breathlessly, taking a step closer to the boy. Underneath his foot, he heard an ominous crack.

The raven-haired boy was staring over the edge of the cliff, probably not even aware of how close he was to the edge. "Just…looking. For some reason the ground seems so…inviting."

"W-what a-are you thinking? Don't jump! Y-you'll k-kill yourself!" With another step, Tsuna could feel the ground starting to give way below them.

"Kill? That sounds nice." Takeshi's eyes remained fixed downward. "I can meet my parents that way."

Tsuna took a deep breath to steady his breathing. "Don't. Saying you are frustrated, that you want to die, or that you want to die because your parents aren't here anymore doesn't mean that suicide is the answer." Tsuna felt heat race through his veins, coursing through his body and powering his words.

Finally, Takeshi diverted his attention from the ground and stared at the brunet in the eye. His face was thoughtful but cleared of any other emotion.

"Don't cut your life short just because of this, everyone has their own hidden potential—don't waste it. Enjoy life while it lasts, seize your future with your hands and shape it into your own. Don't die with regrets; instead, live with your Dying Will." Tsuna finished and suddenly felt drained, both from the run and the speech. Exhausted, Tsuna fell backwards with a heavy thump and sighed. He felt the heat leave him, slowly creeping away.

"Man I'm out of shape. I used to run much longer and farther than that."

Breaking into a smile, Takeshi backed away from the edge and lay down beside Tsuna. "Thanks, looks like you knocked some sense back into me."

"Did I? Mmm, I was just stating what I believe in." Tsuna stretched his tired limbs. He heard them crack with a satisfying 'pop.' "Takeshi, if you were given a chance to bring peace and happiness to this kingdom, would you take it?"

"Happiness?" Takishi hummed as if weighing the decision in his head. "I'd say yes. If I could bring one gift to the world, it would be smiles and cheer."

"Then Takeshi, what do you say about joining Hayato and my group. The ones who protect the weak, the Vongola." Tsuna stared directly into Takeshi's eyes like he was staring into his soul.

"Protector of the weak? Haha, sounds fun! Tell me, is this a game?"

"No." Tsuna almost smacked his head at Takeshi's cluelessness. "It's completely real."

"Then it's a game? Sure, why not? I'll join!" Takeshi laughed, his hazel eyes shining with joy. "It'll be the band of three, Tuna, Takeshi, and Hayato!"

"It's Tsuna. Tsu-na." The brunet growled irritably. "_NOT_ Tuna."

"Oh really? Hmm, I swear you said Tuna."

"I most certainty did not!"

Takeshi laughed again. "Are you sure you aren't royalty? You sure sound like it."

"No." Tsuna rebuked a little too quickly but covered it up by adding: "My real family has long gone, I fend for myself and my new family."

"So we're all orphans then?" Takeshi smiled. It seemed like he had gotten over his depression over his parents.

"Yeah, I guess, we're orphans."

"Seems like we all have something in common then." Takeshi sat up and looked at the orange-painted sky. The sun was setting, casting its glow across the land. Purple clouds floated lazily across the expanse.

Tsuna also sat up and casted a glance at the extremely obedient Hayato who was still standing a far ways off, frozen to his spot. "I suppose."

Suddenly, a sickening crack resounded off the land. From where he was sitting, Tsuna could feel the ground tremble and give way.

"Quick! Tsuna, get away from there!"

Tsuna saw Hayato start running towards them, waving his hands frantically.

Tsuna and Takeshi scrambled their way to their feet and prepared to make a dash for it. But just as they took their first step, the earth crumbled under their weight.

He was falling. Dirt cascaded downwards, blurring Tsuna's sight and sticking to his tongue. Hazily, he saw a form beside him trying to grab on to something for a hold. But nothing was anywhere near them.

Distantly, Tsuna could hear Hayato screaming his name. He saw a distorted silver head peer over the edge of the rock and stretch out a hand as if to catch his falling figure.

Something grabbed his hand and Tsuna looked over to see the smiling face of Takeshi.

"Looks like in the end, the ground decided that it wanted to embrace us huh, Tsuna? I suppose it was my destiny to die."

For a second, Tsuna felt disbelief flash through him but then it was replaced by a fiery will to survive. "No, I won't let your life end like this. I don't care about mine, but if I could save you, then it would be worth it." Again, Tsuna could feel liquid fire flow through his veins, spreading through his body.

Calmly, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he reopened them, Takeshi gasped. His eyes were orange, like the sunset-dyed sky. Atop his head, a flame burst to life, billowing wildly with the air.

Using the hand that was still latched onto his arm, Tsuna pulled Takeshi closer and held him close with one hand. With the other, flames flowed from his hands and slowed their fall. By the time the earth was mere inches from them, the flames stopped and they landed lightly with barely any injuries other than where the falling rocks scraped them.

Tsuna let go of Takeshi and the flame disappeared. His eyes, previously orange seemed to have faded back into its normal brown. His hand was burned badly but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked worriedly. "You're not hurt are you?"

"N-no." Takeshi mumbled, bewildered at what happened. "I'm fine."

"Ahh, that's good, I'm glad."

"TSSSUUUUNNNAAA!"

Looking up, the familiar silver head of hair was peeking over the edge of the noticeable smaller cliff.

Tsuna stuck up a hand and waved. "We're fine! No need to worry!"

"I'M COMING DOWN SO JUST WAIT FOR ME!" Hayato shouted again. Then, he began to climb down the rocky side of the cliff, using rocks to grab footholds on.

"Be careful!" Tsuna yelled back. "Don't fall like we did. I don't know if I'd be able to catch you." He added a little softer to no one in particular.

It didn't take long for Hayato to arrive at Tsuna's side. He immediately began to check over the brunet, cleaning every wound, even the tiniest scratch then gently putting on some bandages to keep them from bleeding further. By the time Hayato's work was finished, Tsuna looked like a mummy.

"Haha, you two sure are funny." Takeshi laughed, inspecting his own cuts and bruises. "You're not going to do that do me are you?"

"Take care of yourself." Hayato growled at him. "Tsuna needs me and only me."

Tsuna's voice was muffled. "Hayato, this is Takeshi, Takeshi, this is Hayato. He's a new member of the Vongola. Please treat him well."

Hayato froze. "Bu-but I thought it would be just you and me." Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Ah, uh, umm, eh, I uh, never said that." Tsuna was at a loss for words. "I, uhh… Anyways! Please get along."

"I'm sure we'll get along fine! Right Hayato?" Takeshi clapped the silveret on his back enthusiastically.

"Tch."

Tsuna could only sigh at their antics. Despite all that, it was nice to have a family like this.

* * *

"…_Now, in the middle of running up the hill, the hardship is the same for everyone. It's ok to be impatient, because we'll reach it somehow." –Yamamoto Takeshi_

* * *

A Gardenia is a symbol for 'joy' and a Zinnia is a symbol for 'thought of friends.' If you don't know what they look like, a Gardenia looks kind of like a white rose while a Zinnia has several small petals that make it look like a ball. Search them up if you want.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. It wasn't…repetitive was it? This turned out longer than I expected it too. In future chapters, I think I'll limit my word count to 2,000. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed/alerted, and faved. See you guy's next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Timeline: Lambo is 2 years younger than Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, making him 5.**

**This chapter was co-written by my friend pangpang9**

* * *

"_Well, something like this is a piece of cake for me!" –TYL Lambo_

* * *

_The citizens of Bovino trembled in fear as lightning shook the town from the ground up. The monolithic mountain loomed eerily over the village, casting a dark shadow over the land. Rain poured steadily down from the skies, coating the earth in a slippery sheet of water._

_The ground shook again and people shrieked in fear as a deep, rumbling laugh echoed past the mountain._

"Gyahahahaha!"

_As the next flash of lighting came down, accompanied by the threatening crash of thunder, for a split second the shadow of a monster with horns protruding from its tangle mass of fur appeared before everything returned to a black canvas._

_People who had been staring affrightedly out their window would soon tell the tale of an evil mountain monster that brought storms of lightning and thunder._

* * *

The day was bright and sunny—a perfect time to relax and enjoy the scenery.

Not far away, soft lavender snow-capped mountains stood proudly against the horizon. If you squinted, signs of life could be seen just past the lush greenery. A trail of smoke wafted up from a chimney and the soft lull of laughs and colloquies filled the air.

Within a few minutes, the small trio of friends had arrived just outside of the town.

With a start, they realized that the whole village was still: completely silent save for the tiny rustles of clothes hung up to dry in the sun.

"What's wrong here?" Hayato asked, but of course no one had an answer.

"I swear they were making noise before we got here." Tsuna hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe they're just asleep?" Takeshi suggested cheerfully, taking a few steps forward then calling out. "Hey! Is anyone awake?"

"Shut up Takeshi! What if the town is hostile?" Hayato growled, throwing a glare at the raven-haired boy.

"Don't worry Hayato, I'm sure they'll welcome us with open arms!"

"Shh!" Tsuna hissed, pressing a finger to his lips. "There's someone coming."

Immediately they fell silent and waited for the figure to approach.

The man was old. His body was withered from years of hardships: numerous wrinkles spread across his face, and he leaned on an equally old wooden cane.

"Greetings, young'uns. What brings you to my humble town?"

Tsuna ducked his head in a bow. "Hello sir, we're just passing by. If we could, we'd like to stay here for a day or two before taking off."

"Hmm, 'yer a little too young to be travelin' by 'yerselves now aren't ya?" The man opened a cloudy eye to peer closely at them.

"We're perfectly capable of traveling on our own!" Hayato snapped, crossing his arms defiantly. "Look, all we are asking for is some shelter and nothing more. Before you can blink, we'll be gone. Clear?"

"He means to say: could we please stay here for a day or two?" Takeshi smiled optimistically.

"I won't stop ya', the village inn is jus' down the road. But I'm warnin' ya, this town is plagued by a beat. Comes at night, bringing storms and lightning. Strikes fear into everybody too. Worst of all…" The man trailed off and leaned in.

In a low whisper, he said, "It steals Grape Candy."

Tsuna faceplanted. "Grape candy?!" He cried incredulously, "How is that so important?"

The elderly man gasped. "Do you now know how much Grape Candy is cherished in our land?"

At this point, the three friends felt like insignificant bugs that could be squashed under the man's flaming gaze.

"No." Tsuna squeaked. "I-I mean yes—no, wait, yes but, uh…" He waved his hands frantically.

"Look!" Takeshi held up a piece of purple candy. "We have some!"

Tsuna gave Takeshi a grateful glance, which was returned with a grin.

"Good. It's long due time that youngsters like you were enlightened." The man nodded solemnly. "Would you like me to lead you to the inn?"

All three of them bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Very good, now come along."

The subject of the monster completely slipped their minds.

* * *

Night fell and with it came a turbulent storm. Winds whipped through the air and squeaked past windows. Rain fell heavily, large puddles already forming on streets. Flashed repeatedly brightened the area before falling dark again only to be cast in another luminescent glow.

Tsuna jumped as another boom of lightning shook the inn. He subconsciously inched closer to Hayato and Takeshi.

"Can't sleep?" Takeshi murmured, rolling over in his bed to face Tsuna.

"No."

"Then what's bothering you?"

"I don't know." Tsuna rubbed sleep from his eyes and glanced out the window, briefly catching sight of a small, fluffy-looking shadow darting across the streets. "It just seems like someone is…crying."

"Crying?" Takeshi asked, still half-asleep.

"Yeah. With every flash, it seems like the lightning's thunder is a wail of loneliness." Tsuna stifled a yawn and slipped out of the blankets to look out the window.

For a second there was nothing but, a flash brought the image of a tiny boy, sitting alone in the rain.

"There's someone out there!" Tsuna gasped, "We need to get him, it's dangerous out there!"

Takeshi bolted out of bed, accompanied by a clueless Hayato. "Where?"

Tsuna pointed as best as he could against the window. "It's hard to see but the last time I saw it, he—or she—was right beside that barrel under the roof."

"I don't exactly get what's going on but, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hayato growled, already heading out the door.

"Yeah, c'mon Takeshi." Tsuna followed Hayato's lead, slipping on his jacket as he went out. The three of them burst out of the front entrance and dashed over to the overflowing barrel of water.

Tsuna wiped rain from his eyes and stared hard at the area.

"He's not here anymore." He shouted over the pounding rain. There were no traces of footprints as the rain had most likely washed any away.

"But where would he go? We're in the middle of a freaking storm!" Hayato yelled back over the roar of the rain.

"Maybe you were just seeing things, huh Tsuna?" Takeshi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe." Tsuna answered absently. "I'm sorry, you guys. I dragged you out here on a false call of alarm. Because of me, you're all soaked now."

"Haha, don't worry about it Tsuna! Nothing a good day in the sun could fix, right?"

"But still…"

"Shall we head inside now?" Hayato questioned, flicking raindrops away from his eyes.

Sodden with water, they re-entered the inn and returned to their room, an uncomfortable silence hanging thickly over them.

With one last glance, Tsuna looked back. _'There was a boy there I wasn't imagining anything. He was there, so where is he now?'_

* * *

By the time morning came, the town looked half-destroyed. Townsfolk were staring listlessly at caved-in roofs, shattered windows, splintered wood, and stray items strewn across the ground. Puddles were quickly forming inside buildings as a result of leaks.

Tsuna woke up when something wet splashed over his face. He brought up a hand to his cheek to rub it off but another drop came and landed on his nose. Irritably, he looked up.

A long crack stretched across the length of the roof. The wood was dark where the water leaked.

"Where did that come from?" Tsuna wondered aloud, accidentally waking up his friends.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Hayato sat up, immediately alert.

"Oh, nothing, just a little leak. From last night's storm I guess." Tsuna replied, waving his hand.

Takeshi yawned, "We're not expected to fix it are we?"

Tsuna shrugged. "It's not our fault but we should. The Elder was nice enough to let us stay here without payment."

"We _are_ supposed to help people." Hayato added, "The Vongola was created specifically for this."

Takeshi smiled. "Better get started then. Let's hope the town isn't as bad as our roof."

* * *

"What the—"

"Haha, I just jinxed us didn't I?"

Tsuna sighed. "Well, we should start somewhere, right? Let's go get some tools."

* * *

"Hayato, have you ever fixed something before?"

"No, sorry."

"Takeshi?"

"Nope!"

Tsuna sighed again and set down his hammer in defeat. "Neither have I."

"Everyone, come quick!" A man ran through the streets, yelling and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"What is it?" A man who was sweeping up shattered glass looked up worriedly.

"Our crops, they're ruined!"

Everyone, already devastated from their losses, dashed over to the fields and gazed over to the crops.

The tiny green sprouts had been trampled into green pulp and a few lay scattered with their roots hanging up in the air.

"What happened?" A women gasped in horror, "Just the storm couldn't have done it!"

"Then what is it?" A man looked helplessly at the crushed crops.

"It's the beast!" Another person cried. "The beast did it!"

Outraged shouts followed, a few terrified weeps mixed in.

"Silence." The village elder slowly made his way to the center of the crowd.

Everyone fell silent.

"We shall not jump to conclusions, think wisely, not rashly."

"But it's obviously the work of the beast! No tree has fallen, the rain might be strong but not this strong, and the wind cannot tear up newly planted crops."

A thought hit Tsuna when he remembered their night's events. "Um." He cleared his throat. "It could have been anything, the rain washed away any traces of what it was so there is not exact way to tell."

"Yeah!" Hayato glared, backing Tsuna up fiercely. "Use common sense before drawing conclusions." Then he brightened. "If you want to find out, we have a plan." Smirking, he stuck a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled something out.

Realizing where Hayato was headed, Tsuna joined in. "Grape candy."

"Ahahaha!" Takeshi clapped his hands enthusiastically, "Sounds fun!"

Gradually, more people joined in.

Tsuna smiled gratefully (again) at Takeshi who good-naturedly winked at him.

The Village Elder beamed, only to make his old features twist up his face in an ugly sort of way. "The power of Grape Candy."

Hayato suddenly put on a pair of glasses. "You said that this monster steals grape candy, yes?"

The elder nodded in affirmative.

"Does this monster steal anything else?"

"Mainly Grape Candy but sometimes other candy and Grape juice." A man said.

"Ok, so we know that the monster likes grapes. If so, we can lure it out into the open using this." Hayato held up the purple candy. "It would have to be at night with rain. The darkness should hide most of our actions, providing stealth. The rain will wash away our scent but it might be harder to move around without making noise. Make sure to walk carefully."

"But what if the rain gets rid of the Grape Candy's scent?" A woman asked.

"I was just getting there. Basically, the rain should dissolve the candy. If and when most of the candy is in the surrounding puddles, the sweet smell it makes will spread out, not necessarily increasing the scent but making it easier to locate."

Hayato had a long stick in his hands and he began to draw out all the plans for the trap in the dirt.

"Once the monster is in our range, use fishing nets to restrict its movements. If it fights back, knock it out but do not kill it."

* * *

**A/N: Heya, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. But I've got the next chapter written up already; I just have to type it. It was originally part of this chapter but it got too long. Anyways, tell me what you think.**


End file.
